


Take Care of You

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Felix interrupts Chan while he's working, but it's okay. Chan's a busy man, but he knows how Felix can make it up to him.





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uhm read the tags? and the warning. this is dubcon, chan manipulates felix. i made him mean in this, sorry. 
> 
> please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, it's late when im finishing this and i dont feel like reviewing it too thoroughly.
> 
> also i alternate between the name chris and chan cause i couldnt decide lol

Felix trusts Chris. He’s like an older brother to him, a guide, one that he needed desperately when he came to Korea. Everything was so confusing and difficult to manage, but having Chris around there with him, a fellow English speaking Australian, made everything so much more manageable. Felix is forever thankful to him, and even more thankful for the fact that he managed to debut in Stray Kids with him.

There really isn’t much that he wouldn’t do for him. He always makes sure to give his all during practices, to work hard even when they’re supposed to be resting. He particularly worked a lot more after getting eliminated on the survival show. Watching his leader’s heart break at the announcement made Felix want to work harder than ever, just so that he never has to see that kind of look on his face ever again.

He cares about him, and lately Felix has been concerned. Chan has been having a bit of a shorter temper lately, clearly due to lack of rest, and that’s understandable. What he hates is how the leader will snap at the members more often, even if it’s just a bit. He’ll always apologize for it, but Felix hates having to see him like this in the first place.

It’s happening again, this time directed at Felix. They’re both sitting in Chan’s room, and Felix had come to him to get some advice on lyrics that he was trying to write. The leader seemed to have been busy working on something, and Felix felt bad for interrupting, but Chan had just smiled and sat down on the bed with him, while Felix ran through his basic ideas and rough drafts.

“Yeah, this part over here doesn’t make much sense,” Chris speaks to him in English. “Have you been studying your Korean properly?”

Felix bites his lip. He has been studying Korean, he has no choice. But maybe sometimes he’ll chose to spend his time perfecting his dance instead, and maybe he’ll get distracted. Can you blame him, though? Korean is hard. He knows that he can’t lie to his leader, so he answers, “Not as much as I should be, I’m sorry. I just feel like there’s other areas that I need to improve more on, so I’ve been focusing on those instead.”

Chan sighs, disappointment thick in his tone, and says, “You know how the company feels about this. I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Felix feels himself getting ashamed for disappointing his leader, and he looks down to play with his pencil. They sit in silence for a bit before Chan eventually says, “You kind of seem like you haven’t been trying enough lately. You’re making the same mistakes you’ve made before, in these lyrics and during practices, and it feels like you aren’t listening to me. Felix, you know I only want the best for you, but what’s gotten into you?”

At that, Felix feels confused. He doesn’t think he’s been slacking off all that much lately, especially now with their next comeback coming up, and so he doesn’t understand what Chan is talking about. “I disagree with you. I think I’ve been working hard,” he mumbles.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” responds Chan, running an annoyed hand through his hair.

“Well, it’s true,” Felix furrows his brows and crosses his arms. “Are you blind?” he asks, irritated, and Chan raises his brows at him, disbelief on his face.

“You’re gonna call me blind? All I ever do is look after all of you. I constantly have to watch after all of your actions, and then watch over mine. Stop acting like a brat,” he snaps. “I was sitting here doing work, and you interrupted me. I kindly try to help you, and you’re going to insult me?”

At that, Felix deflates and looks down. Chan’s right. “Sorry,” he mumbles, barely above a whisper.

“What’s that?” Chris asks him, demanding him to repeat himself.

Felix raises his head and says, “I said I’m sorry.” He’s still avoiding making eye contact.

Chan breathes out and after a while he ruffles Felix’s hair. “It’s okay. Maybe I’ve been too tired to pay attention to everything lately,” he apologizes. “It’s just very hard for me. You know I have a lot of work to do, and it’s super frustrating how I never even get any time for myself.”

Felix nods in understanding. “Yeah, I get that. I’m sorry.”

Chan places a firm hand on Felix’s thigh and starts massaging it as he says, “You should try to be a little bit more considerate. It’s good to prioritize yourself every now and then, but you need to pay attention to how everybody else is doing as well.”

Felix shudders at Chan’s touch. He feels like he does pay attention to others, though. He has no idea why Chris has such a bad impression of him, and it upsets the younger boy. “I do pay attention to others, though.”

Chan’s hand squeezes his inner thigh harshly. “Don’t lie to me, Felix,” he warns, hand traveling a bit farther up, just slightly, but enough for Felix to start feeling uncomfortable. “There’s no point in that. It’s by learning from our mistakes that we grow as people.”

Felix nods, unable to form any more arguments. He knows Chan is wrong, but he recognizes that the leader only wants the best for everyone, so he stays silent. When Chan’s hand moves up uncomfortably close to Felix’s crotch, he panics and moves away from Chris and stutters, “What are you doing?”

Chan hums and moves back closer to the younger. “Felix, can you do me a favor?” He places both of his hands on each one of Felix’s thigh, and Felix feels really weird about this. It’s not uncommon for skinship to occur between members, but this is new. This feels different, and Felix doesn’t think he’s comfortable with it, but he doesn’t move anymore under the stern look that Chan gives him.

“What is it?” he asks slowly, eyeing the hands on his thighs. They’re really nice hands, he has to admit, but he’d rather that they weren’t touching him weirdly.

“You know how I said that I don’t really have that much time for myself?” Chris starts, and Felix nods in reply. “Well, this is embarrassing, but I’ve been feeling a bit…. Sexually frustrated, recently.” The words make Felix blush, and he’s finally starting to catch on to where Chan is trying to get at. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at him with confusion in his eyes. “I think you should help me out,” concludes the leader.

Felix’s face feels hot. He has no idea what that implies. He’s never done anything of that sort with anyone, and he can’t even begin to try understanding what exactly his friend means by that. He doesn’t want to disappoint Chris, though, he just doesn’t know what to do. “I don’t really know what that means,” he tries to say as steadily as possible, not looking Chan in the eyes.

“I’m going to be blunt with you, okay?” Chan says, and Felix nods. “I want you to let me fuck you.”

Felix chokes on air and he pushes Chan’s hands off of him. He crawls back further on the bed in order to create some distance between them, but Chan follows him, and now Felix is trapped. “What?” he asks in disbelief. “Channie, that’s weird. You’re being weird.”

“Well, yeah. I’m tired and I’m sexually frustrated, and you interrupted my work flow and acted like a brat. I think that you should make it up to me. You won’t even have to do anything, I’ll take care of it all,” Chan says, moving a hand up to brush Felix’s bangs out of his face.

Felix doesn’t say anything, he just shakes his head in denial, because he’s afraid. He doesn’t want to do this, but Chan is giving him this kind of look that says that he has no choice. He feels anxiety building up in his chest.

Chris gently strokes his cheek, hand eventually cupping his face and thumb brushing against the younger’s lower lip. “How about I start off slow, and if you really don’t want to help me, I’ll stop?” he asks softly as he brings his face closer, breath ghosting against Felix’s face.

He feels uncertain, and he kind of really doesn’t want to, but Chan is looking at him expectantly and he doesn’t even know what to say. He also doesn’t want to seem like he doesn’t care about helping the leader out. He reluctantly nods, and Chan smiles as he brings their faces together to plant a kiss on his mouth.

Chris starts of slow, gently kissing him in a way that Felix has never been kissed. The elder’s hand goes to grab the back of his head. At first it’s soft, but it gets a little rougher when the kiss deepens, and Felix finds himself running out of breath. The lack of oxygen makes his mind feel hazy, and Chan pushes him to lie down against the bed as he settles in between the younger’s legs, pushing his body down on top of him and licking into his mouth.

Felix feels Chan’s hands start to roam against his body, and it sends shivers down his spine. A hand makes its way underneath his tee shirt, and it travels against is stomach and chest in a way that’s so light that it tickles, and Felix gasps into the kiss. Chris pulls away and starts leaving light kisses down the expanse of his neck, and Felix grabs the back of his head.

Maybe this isn’t so bad. It feels nice, so far. While Felix still thinks this is weird, especially with how Chan is like an older brother to him, maybe he can handle it. If this is what Chris really wants, after all.

Felix had forgotten about his anxiety, but it comes back to him sharply when Chan starts pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants. “Wait,” he stutters, attempting to grab at Chan’s hand, but the other swats his arm away, tugging the pants down to Felix’s knees.

He shushes him and says, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of everything.” Felix swallows, but he feels like there’s some sort of lump stuck in his throat. He watches Chris move to pull his pants all the way down, then he takes off his own, settling back in between the younger’s legs.

The younger gasps when he feels Chan’s erection press down against his length through their boxers. Chan goes back to kissing him sweetly, and Felix can no longer focus on anything anymore. All he feels is Chris rutting into him, and while the friction almost burns due to the fabric, Felix feels himself hardening slowly. He whimpers shakily, and Chris swallows the whimper with another kiss.

“I’m so hard,” he whispers, and Felix closes his eyes in embarrassment. “I can’t wait to fuck you. You look so pretty. You’re such a good boy for me,” he praises, and Felix whines in both arousal, but also in fear.

Chris is clearly doing something to him. He handles him in such a way that Felix feels good. However, no matter how good and hot his body might be feeling right now, he feels a wave of nausea hit him. He does not want to get fucked by Chris. He doesn’t feel comfortable, and he feels scared. He’s scared of what it will do to him, he’s scared of being touched in places that nobody has ever touched him before.

He’s always thought that his first time was supposed to be with someone special, with someone that he really likes. He supposes that he really likes Chris, but not in this way. No. However, when Chan palms Felix’s erection through his boxers, he can’t help the moan that slips through his mouth.

“You’re hard too. I knew you would enjoy yourself. You have a really nice body, I’m really glad that you can finally start putting it to use,” Chris tells him, and Felix wants to deny it, but Chris is right. Whether he likes the idea or not, he is enjoying it. His body is reacting, he really just embarrassingly moaned a couple of seconds ago. Denying it would be stupid, but then why does he feel so horrible?

True panic doesn’t set in until Chan starts removing their underwear, when their erections spring free and he feels Chan’s against his thigh. His eyes snap open and he tries to back away. Chan pins him back down and says, “Hey, don’t be scared, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you.”

Felix feels tears start to form in his eyes and he tries to blink them away as Chris moves to retrieve what Felix assumes is a bottle of lube. He turns his head away and closes his eyes, not wanting to look. Felix uses this time to reassure himself. Chan said that they could stop if he really didn’t want to do this, but all words die in his mouth.

He doesn’t want it, he really doesn’t, but they’ve already gotten so far, and Chan seemed pretty mad at him earlier, and he doesn’t want to seem like a brat, and he doesn’t want Chan to think that Felix hates him.

He wants to be good.

So when he feels something cold press against his entrance, he just gasps and sucks it up. It’s really a strange feeling and he doesn’t think he likes it when the finger fully enters inside of him. Felix’s face is twisted in discomfort, and Chan leans down to pepper it with kisses and says, “You’re doing good, Felix. I know you can handle this for me.”

Felix nods and lets the finger move around. He eventually relaxes, but he doesn’t have time to catch his breath because Chan inserts a second finger. This time, the wetness in his eyes is too thick to control, and a few stray tears fall down the sides of his face. The stretch is uncomfortable, and Felix’s hole burns, and it doesn’t really feel all that pleasurable. He doesn’t get why anybody would enjoy this. He almost opens his mouth to ask Chan to stop, but the elder decides to take that moment to lean down and kiss him, so Felix just groans and takes it.

It’s when the third finger goes in that Felix finally says, “Chris, stop. I don’t think I can do this.” The elder doesn’t stop his movements though, and he only leans down to press a kiss against Felix’s cheek.

“You can take it,” he states rather coldly. Felix’s breathing is labored, and he shakes his head in protest.

Chris sits back to get better access to Felix’s ass, and lifts one of the younger’s legs up just so that he can push his fingers in deeper. Felix gasps in surprise when he feels a jolt of strange pleasure course through his body, and Chan smirks. “There you go.” He works his fingers inside and out of him, going in deeper and stretching them out inside of him, and every now and then Felix will whine when he feels that same pleasure run through his body, making his toes curl.

Chan fucks his fingers in and out of his hole, and Felix gets lost in the feeling. It still hurts, but it sort of feels good sometimes, and the squelching sound of the lube admittedly makes Felix more turned on than he’d like it to. Chan eventually pulls out, and to Felix’s surprise, he ends up missing the feeling. He unwillingly whines and Chris laughs at him. “Wow, you were against it at first, but it seems like you want this just as much as I do. Lying is bad, you should just be honest with me. I’m your leader, after all.” Felix tears up again, because he’s never lied to Chan. But the elder won’t listen to him, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He watches Chris pour lube over his own dick, and he pumps it a couple of times before he lines up against Felix’s hole. The younger shudders at the feeling of Chan’s cock rubbing in between his cheeks, and his fear resurfaces for one final time when he feels it start pushing inside of him.

He pants heavily and closes his eyes in pain as he feels the hardness stretch him out, burning him much more than the fingers. Thankfully, Chris enters slowly, giving him some time to adjust. He eventually bottoms out, and Felix feels like he can’t really breathe anymore. Chan waits patiently for a while, swiveling his hips slightly due to lack of patience.

He doesn’t announce it when he starts moving. He pulls out slightly and rocks back in, and more tears trail down the side of Felix’s face. He doesn’t even know what he’s crying about. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the burn in his ass, or if it’s because of the fear and shame in his chest. Either way, it doesn’t matter because Chan starts rocking into him at a slightly faster pace and Felix grabs onto the elder’s forearms, digging his nails into them.

“See?” Chan pants, “You’re taking me so well. I’m so proud of you.” Felix nods, even though he’s still in pain. After a couple of more thrusts, Chan manages to angle his hips in a way that make Felix feel that jolt of pleasure again, making him yelp. “You like that?” Chan asks.

“Yes,” Felix moans. If he’s going to have to suffer through this, he might as well try to get some sort of pleasure from it. Chan starts pounding into him at that same angle, and Felix actually starts feeling good. The pleasure flows through his body, and it’s so new and icy, so icy that it burns, but he’s ashamed to admit that the burn feels good now.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Chris asks him, not faltering to keep his pace up.

“I want you to make me feel good,” Felix chokes out, shame coating his cheeks a darker shade of red.

“Is that so? You think you deserve it? This isn’t about you, though,” pants Chris. “It’s about me,” he punctuates his words with his thrusts. “You’re really going to turn this around? This is you trying to make me feel better. I already take care of you enough as it is.”

Felix nods. “I’m sorry,” he cries. So Felix shuts up and let’s Chan keep thrusting into him harshly. He tries to reach a hand down to jack himself off, because he feels good regardless, but Chan swats his hand away.

“No,” he says sternly. “You aren’t allowed to touch yourself until I’m done. I want you to orgasm with my cum spilling into you.”

Felix moans at the filthy words and he rolls his eyes back as Chan fucks into him even harder. He can’t even really feel anything that’s going on down there, the sensations are all blurred together and it just feels like a burning pleasure and it’s frustrating because he can cum from this, but Chan won’t let him.

After a few more minutes, Felix feels Chan’s pace faltering, and the elder buries his face in Felix’s neck with a grunt, and he feels a hot liquid filling him up. He realizes that Chan came inside him, and while it disgusts him, it helps push him over the edge when he brings his small hand down to jack himself off. He ends up coming on his own shirt, and he’s too high off of his orgasm to even feel bothered by any of the mess.

Chan keeps his cock buried inside of him, until he recollects himself and slowly pulls out. The semen leaks out of Felix’s hole and the younger shivers at the feeling.

He feels filthy. He feels used, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. For a while there, he managed to push all of his thoughts away and enjoy himself, but he’s back now, and his chest feels tight with discomfort and with shame.

Chan releases a long breath and looks over at Felix. “You should go clean yourself up,” he suggests, but it sounds more like an order. “Also, you should thank me for making you come. Even when I’m the one who’s supposed to be comforted, I still take care of you.”

Felix shakily gets up, and he feels a stickiness running down his legs. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he mumbles, defeated.

Chan nods and adds, “You should also change those sheets. I have work that I need to get back to.”

Felix nods and goes to run into the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he’s in it, he chokes back a sob, and the lump in his throat aches. He hates the feeling in his chest. It twists and turns inside of him, writhing like some kind of slimy snake, wrapping around his insides and making him feel nauseous.

He trusts Chan, he does. But then how could somebody that he trusts so much make him feel so disgusting?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
